


Something Terrible

by MaggieMaybe160



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Blood, Death, Feels, Heavy Angst, Inspired by Fanart, M/M, POV Outsider, Poetry, Possibly Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:01:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26196073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaggieMaybe160/pseuds/MaggieMaybe160
Summary: A poem of someone finding the end of a battle. Inspired by LizLee's beautiful artworkon tumblrandinstagram.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 12
Kudos: 20





	Something Terrible

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lizleenimbus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizleenimbus/gifts).



The air is still

And silent 

The birds don’t chirp

The wind doesn’t blow

Something terrible has happened here

The car that is parked

Looks loved and abandoned

Beautiful and perfect

Vintage and alone

The grass is green

The daisies white

Except for here

Where the petals are red

And the grass is dark and wet

Two men 

Their faces side by side

Are pale as the daisies

With red speckled cheeks

They reach for each other

With limp hands

Of defeat 

They might have fought

Side by side 

They could have stood 

Back to back 

As they were stabbed

As they were killed

His eyes are closed

His face is turned

There is no beat to his pulse

Yet he was a man in love

The story is there

In his loose fist 

His eyes are closed

His face is turned

There is no breath to his breast

Yet he was a man in love

The story is there

Where his hand rests in his hair 

Did they whisper it

In their dying breaths?

Did they know? 

Or did they die

Side by side

Without a word

Without a kiss?

Something terrible happened here

It feels heavy 

It feels wrong

It feels like

The End.


End file.
